


A Daydream Away

by lefticurse



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefticurse/pseuds/lefticurse
Summary: William spends all his time daydreaming about Gabe. His friends spend all their time being dicks.Gabe spends all his time being oblivious and ruining William's life.





	

_“Hey,” Bill says, come up to stand next to Gabe._

_“Hey!” Gabe greets, sounding happy to see him. He quickly drapes his arm over Bill’s shoulder and holds him close. Bill can smell his aftershave._

_“What’s up?” Bill asks, as Gabe leans back against the lockers._

_“Nothing, really. Just thinking about how much I love you.”_

_“Wow.” Bill comments. “That’s a completely not-weird response to that sort of question.”_

_“I know, right?” Just then, Some Hot Boy comes by._

_“Hey, Bill.” He calls, then adds, “Hey, Gabe.” Gabe hugs Bill closer and snarls possessively. William giggles._

_“It’s fine, Gabe.”_

_“You’re mine.” Gabe says kissing William’s cheekbone. “All mine.” William frowns._

_“Wait, that’s a little too much.” He mutters to himself._

_“Okay, I mean. I meant that I want us to be monogamous and I don’t want to share you, but in a completely healthy and non-controlling way.” Gabe amends, and William nods._

_“Okay, good.” William basks in the warmth coming from Gabe’s body. “I love you.” He says._

_“I - “_

 

“Bill!” Bill snaps to attention, pulled out of his daydream. “Earth to William Eugene Beckett Junior?” Carden tries, and William rolls his eyes.

“No one says that anymore.” He replies, then blinks around the cafeteria.

“Shut up.” Carden answers amicably. “What were you thinking about, anyway?” He asks, munching a carrot stick.

“Nothing. I just zoned out.”

“Wow.” Suarez says. “That sounds like bullshit.”

“Thanks, Suarez.” William says, sarcastically. Alex shrugs.

“I mean, it does.”

“C’mon, Bill.” Vicky chimes in. “You can tell us.” She pauses. “You were thinking about Gabe, weren’t you?”

“ _What_?” William asks, then quickly composes himself. “I mean. Why’d you ask if you already knew - or thought you knew? Even though you’re wrong. But you seem pretty sure of yourself. I mean, why? Why would I be - and why would you think - and - “

“Just keep talking, Bill.” Sisky says, patting him on the shoulder. “It seems to be working great for you.”

“Fuck you, Sisky.” William pokes at his food.

“Aww!” Vicky-T coos. “I think it’s cute.”

“It’s not.” William grumbles. “I mean, there’s nothing to find cute. There’s nothing there.”

“Keep telling yourself that, honey.” She says, and Bill resists the urge to stab everyone around him with the incredibly blunt spork on his tray.

It may not exactly be effective, but it sure as hell would be satisfying.

“Hey, guys.” Gabe walks up to their table, pulling William away from his homicidal thoughts. “What are you guys talking about?”

“William,” Vicky-T supplies quickly. “He has a crush.”

“What?” Gabe asks, looking surprised and something else William can’t read. Gabe shakes off the expression and then looks simply curious. “Who is it?”

“It’s no one.” William says.

“Bilvy,” Gabe cries. “I’m your _best friend_ , and you won’t tell me - “

“There’s no crush.” William says before Gabe can go on about betrayal and start quoting Hamlet or something. “Vicky-T is just being facetious.”

“Oh.” Gabe sits down next to William, forcing Mike to move away. “That’s less exciting.”

Gabe’s arm brushes his. Gabe leans over to grab a fry off William’s plate, and William can feel the warmth from his body.

_Gabe shifts his hand so it cover’s William._

_“You better not have a crush.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“You’re all mine, remember?” He mutters near William’s ear. William shivers only a little bit._

_“Yeah.” He whispers back. “You saying that is kinda better in this context.”_

_“I thought so.” Gabe kisses him lightly on the lips. He tastes like salt._

“So, what’s _actually_ been going on?” Gabe asks, pulling William out of his daydream again.

“I got detention!” Brendon wails, and Ryan rolls his eyes.

“I got it too.” He says in his normal monotone.

“Why?” Spencer asks.

“Hopkins said that I was being disruptive! And, as she said, ‘bouncing on the walls’! But that’s not even - I mean, it’s a little true, but I didn’t deserve detention for it. I was mostly just talking, anyway. Why can’t we talk? God gave us _mouths_ and _vocal chords_. In a way, Hopkins was pretty much saying ‘fuck God and his will’ when she made me stop.” Brendon takes a breath.

“Right.” Spencer says. “What the hell did _you_ do?” Spencer asks Ryan.

“After she yelled at Brendon, I argued with Hopkins about the pronunciation of ‘Eyre’ for fifteen minutes.” Jon laughs.

“Why did you do that?” Ryan looks down at his salad.

“She was _wrong_.” He says with no inflection to his voice, but William can see his cheeks redden a little.

“So you decided to get detention? Yeah, that’ll really show her.” Spencer says.

“I wasn’t going to back down.” Ryan says, stuffing lettuce into his mouth.

“Really? It had nothing to do with - “ Gabe starts, but Ryan kicks him in the shin. “Fuck, man!”

“It’s good though, Ry! Now I won’t be all alone. You’ll be there with me!” Brendon says.

“Oh, great.” Ryan replies, trying to sound sarcastic, but the small smile on his face ruins it.

William’s not sure whether it’s the exchange or the way Brendon looks at Ryan with utter adoration that makes his stomach hurt, but either way, William sighs and subconsciously leans into Gabe.

Gabe (subconsciously or not) reaches around William and holds him there lightly, and it makes William smile.

 

“Calculus is calc-bullshit.” Gabe announces as he throws his backpack on the floor and flounces on William’s bed.

“Good one.” William deadpans, cautiously sitting next to him, and Gabe nods enthusiastically.

“I know, right?” Gabe spreads his arms and gestures to himself. “Come lay down.” William pauses.

“On you?”

“Well, duh.” Gabe answers, looking at Bill like he’s an idiot. “Little snuggle buddy. C’mon.” William leans backwards until he falls in Gabe’s arms, and Gabe hugs him lightly. William hugs him back.

“Let’s take a nap. Fuck calculus - I mean, calc-bullshit. Let’s just sleep. You’re comfy.”

 _“You’re comfy._ ” _William says, snuggling closer._

_“Damn straight I am.” Gabe says. William rolls over and straddles him, then leans down to kiss him._

_“I love you for it.” William mumbles as he straightens. Gabe makes some helpless movements._

_“Come back down here.” He says. “And is that all you love me for?”_

_“Yeah.” William says, but he leans back down and kisses him, and Gabe’s hands are on his hips burning through the fabric._

_“Well, I love you. And you’re perfect, and I love every inch of you. You’re a total catch. And you don’t look like a girl, no matter what anyone says. Just your hips, maybe, but you know I love them.” Gabe says._

_“Good.” William replies, and Gabe’s hands start to inch up his shirt._

William snaps out of the daydream because he realizes a certain issue he now has. He quickly extracts himself from Gabe’s arms, but Gabe pulls him back.

“No.” He mumbles. “Stay in bed with me.”

That doesn’t exactly help with Bill’s situation.

“I just have to pee, okay? I’ll be right back.” William assures him, and Gabe reopens his arms and lets him go.

“Fine.” Gabe responds sleepily. “You better.”

 

“You know Brendon and Ryan got together?” William says, sitting on a park bench next to Gabe.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Ryan just told me, and he’s freaking out.”

“Fucking finally.” Gabe huffs out, and William agrees.

“Yeah, they’re cute together.”

_“Not as cute as us.” Gabe says._

_“A bit conceited?”_

_“A bit in love.” Gabe corrects. “Well, a lot in love.” He admits._

“Bill?” Gabe asks. “Can I tell you something?”

_“I love you a lot. Like a normal amount for someone of our age. And you’re great, and remember how you’re not a girl? You’re not. Don’t listen to Mike. He’s dumb.” Gabe tells him._

“Bill?” Gabe asks again, nudging him lightly with his foot.

“Yeah, sorry. Sure, tell me.” William answers.

“I…don’t think that I could live without you, you know?”

“What?”

“Like, I know we’re young and they’re is so much of life we haven’t lived yet and all that shit but I don’t even know if I’d want to see that if you’re not there. In some way, at least. You know?”

“Wait. What the fuck?” William asks.

“What?”

“I’m not,” William thinks, furrowing his brows. “I’m not coming up with this.”

“What?” Gabe repeats. “I know. I’m the one saying it.”

“I mean. I’m not writing these lines for you.”

“I, um. Know. I’m saying them.” Gabe says, sounding concerned. “William? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just - what?”

“William, I’m trying to tell you something. Could you stop being so weird for like, one second, please?”

“Oh.” William says, a little confused. Usually, he doesn’t make Gabe sass him. Is this some new kink he’s developed or something?

“Look. I know it’s weird, and you probably have a crush on someone else who you could totally get because you could get anyone, but fuck, Bill. I think I love you? Or I like you. A lot. It’s hard to tell, I think, but. I just, I like you. I know that part.” Gabe stammers out.

“Gabe, is this…?” William squeezes his eyes shut, tight, then opens them, expecting to be somewhere else, playing video games with Sisky or eating dinner with Gabe, but he’s still exactly where he was, and he can still feel Gabe next to him, breathing.

“I - I’m sorry.” Gabe says finally. “I don’t know what I expected, or wanted. Well, I knew what I wanted. I wanted you to - “ Gabe cuts himself off. “I mean, nevermind. I’m sorry.” William is still too stunned to say anything. “It’s just, I fantasize about being with you all the time? And sometimes I forget, you know? Sometimes I forget,, like when I try to cuddle you too much or when we hang out, just the two of us, and I just wanted you to know. I guess. Um - “

William cuts him off with a kiss.

“Is this, like, real?” William asks when they separate, sounding dazed.

“I hope so.”

“Good.” William says. “Me too, you know. I mean, I love you too.”

“Really?” Gabe asks, sounding so hopeful that it almost makes William laugh.

“Yeah. And I fantasize about you, too. Or, um, us.”

“Really?” Gabe asks again. He sounds relieved. “So, um. Fuck. William, do you wanna like, maybe, be my boyfriend or something?” Gabe mumbles and William nods and kisses him again.

“Yes, yeah, that’d be good.” William says, aiming for nonchalant and landing somewhere near excited and slightly desperate.

“Good.” Gabe answers, and Gabe’s smiling and holding him. “So, Bill.”

“Hm?”

“In your fantasies, what am I like? I bet I’m pretty fucking awesome.” William laughs.

“Maybe.” He says, kissing him again because he wants to and because he can. “But I’d say you’re much better in real life.”

 


End file.
